The above-incorporated U.S. Patent Applications disclose various methods and systems for configuring a camera or image sensor to capture a series of images which are then analyzed to determine position information of a subject individual portrayed by the images. For example, by tracking the movement of the portrayed subject relative to the frame, or relative to other objects portrayed by the images, the movement or position of the subject may be interpolated, and the camera (incorporated into a mobile platform, such as an unmanned aerial vehicle or UAV) maneuvered to keep the moving subject consistently framed. However, the above-incorporated systems must be individually custom-built into a UAV, for example, of a fixed size. It may therefore be desirable for such a visually intelligent camera to have a degree of modularity allowing on-the-fly customization with a variety of airborne or ground-based multiple platforms useful for a broad variety of visual tracking scenarios. It may be desirable for such a modular intelligent camera system to be removably couplable (or pluggable into) a mobile platform such as an unmanned air or ground vehicle capable of being controlled or steered, and thereby following a subject, by tracking the movements of the subject via onboard cameras or image sensors. It may additionally be desirable for such a mobile platform to augment its subject tracking capabilities by receiving and analyzing position data.